castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nagumo baby/Archive 1
"Half human, half vampire. He is Dracula's son. Calm and unemotional, he is a man of few words." —Description Alucard is a recurring character in the Castlevania series, appearing as the main protagonist in both Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku. He also appears in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse- as well as Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow- as a supporting character. He was born of the union between Count Dracula and a human woman named Lisa. His birthname was Adrian but he changed it to Alucard following the death of his mother. Alucard is described as intelligent and level headed. He possesses great physical strength and is a master of the dark arts. These abilites are a result of his offspring. Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles instruction manual. Konami. 2007. p. 17. ULUS-10277. Conception and design Alucard first debuted in Castlevania III for the Nintendo Entertainment System, where he was designed by T. Fujimoto and I. Urata. Alucard's subsequent appearances would largely be designed by Ayami Kojima, who managed the character designs for ''Symphony of the Night and Aria of Sorrow among others. Kojima decipted Alucard with Bishōnen-style art. Alucard is a man psycially in his late teens with long white blond hair. His most recurring garb is the one from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Fitting with that game's setting, Alucard wears 18th century style clothing. He wears a black colored jacket consisting of side seams held together by four square broches that run down vertically, and a belt. Around his neck he wears a large white scarf. Over the jacket Alucard wears a long overcoat with a decorative pattern. Over his other garments he also wears a cape that resembles Bela Lugosi's. The weapon that Alucard usually is portrayed with is the Alucard Sword, a family heirloom from his mother. In his debut appearance in Castlevania III Alucard's appearance greatly differs from his other incarnations. His only visible piece of clothing is a cape. Alucard's look resembles more closey that of a vampire than his later deceptions. Fangs, pointy ears, and long finger nails are clearly visible. The cape was the only trait that carried over to later designs. In Castlevania Legends Alucard contains most of his look from Symphony of the Night, but some primary changes are made such as the color of his hair and making his skin tone blue. Story ---- Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' (Skip section) Alucard's past is revealed through various flaskbacks in Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku and the instruction manual of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. His mother Lisa was a medicine woman. One day a plague struck her village and she was blamed by the inhabitans. Both Alucard and Dracula were unaware of this incident and were too late to intervere. Lisa was sentenced to death and was hanged to the cross. Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles instruction manual. Konami. 2007. p. 17. ULUS-10277. Alucard is still living with his father after the event. He meets with a young man named Lyudmil who used to be very fond of Lisa. He tells he had left the village after the execution because he never believed Lisa was a witch. If he would ever return he would be surely be killed because he attempted to help her escape. Lyudmil came to Alucard to offer his services but is declined by him. However the two became good friends. ''Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku Alucard has been shown to drink blood from humans in the past. However after Lisa's death he chose to supress this urge. Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse In the 1476 Dracula began his revenge upon mankind for the death of his wife. Monsters that up until that point had only been talked about in legend started to appear in populated areas. Alucard did not take part in this affair and left his father. He decided to join a resistance group from Wallachia. Alucard knew he didn't have the strength to defeat his father. Hence he decided to search for a comrade who could aid him. Akumajou Densetsu instruction manual. Konami. 1989. p.3, 4, 5, 6. RC-845. The Eastern Orthodox Church had been searching for the fabled Belmont family who could help them against Count Dracula. Eventually Trevor Belmont was found and made his way to Dracula's Castle. In a crypt he encountered Alucard who had been waiting for him to appear. He promply attacked Trevor in order to test his fighting abilities. Alucard was defeated in the duel and requested to join forces with the Vampire hunter. Trevor accepted and together with Sypha Belnades and Grant Danasty were able to put an end to Dracula. Following the defeat of Dracula and the game's conclusion, Alucard voluntarily goes into a deep slumber out of remorse for killing his own father. Together with Sypha and Grant he became known as a legendary hero among the people of Wallachia. ''Konami. Castlevania Judgment. (Konami Tokyo). Nintendo Wii. (2008-18-10) "'''Simon Belmont '(to Alucard): One of the legendary three warriors... A worthy adversary indeed. " Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Over three hundred years later in 1797, Alucard suddenly awoke from his self endorsed sleep. He wondered why he had awoken. He later discovered that Castlevania had once again appeared. Alucard set out for the castle, telling himself this might be the fate of his bloodline.Dracula X ~Nocturne in the Moonlight~ Art Works. Konami. 1997. p. 3. 4. 8. SLPM-86023. There he encounters a woman who introduces herself as Maria Renard. During their frequent meetings it becomes clear that Maria had ventured in Dracula's Castle before. She tells Alucard about a current member of the Belmont family named Richter who disappeared under mysterious circumstances about a year ago. Maria suspects that he is somewhere within the castle, and her goal is to find him. Alucard manages to track down Richter but his behaviour seemed very unusual. He declared that he was the Lord of Castlevania. After a showdown with his minions, Alucard manages to escape. He brings the news to Maria who doesn't believe him at first. However, she later confirms this by herself and apologizes. Maria suspects something must be controlling Richter, and asks Alucard not to harm him. She then entrusted him with the Holy Glasses which could help him detect whatever evil was holding the vampire hunter in his grasp. With the help of the device Alucard manages to free Richter from the spell controlling him. It turns out a Dark Priest by the name of Shaft had a hold over him all along. Following Richter's defeat, Shaft creates an inverted version of Dracula's castle. Alucard travels through it, and eventually manages to defeat Shaft. However before he died, Shaft was able to summon Dracula back to the world. Alucard confronted his father and fought him. After he was defeated, Alucard delivers a message from his mother to him. Lisa wanted Dracula not to hate humans because they already had difficult lives. Dracula then asks Lisa to forgive him, and vanishes. Together with Richter and Maria, Alucard watches the castle disappear. He bade the two farewell, telling them they would not meet again. However, he did not notice that Maria had followed him. Battle Starting equipment Alucard start out the game with very strong gear, but as he nears the end of the first stage, he will encounter Death, who will rob him of it. He will then be forced to fight with his Empty Hands and much reduced defensive options. A side quest of the game is to get back these stolen heirlooms. Other items that Alucard starts with depends on what actions were taken with Richter Belmont during the Final Stage: Bloodlines prologue, or the name entered on the Name Entry screen that is used. For example, if Richter lost all HP and Maria had to intervene, Alucard will start with Monster Vial 1, 2, or 3, and a High Potion, though he will not start with a Heart Refresh or Neutron Bomb if he otherwise would have. The passwords are as follows: *'Dracula''' (or collect over 40 hearts) : Neutron Bomb *'GHOST111': Potion *'X-X!V''Q': Lapis Lazuli'' *'AXEARMOR': Axe Lord Armor Abilities and Spells Alucard has five offensive spells at his disposel. These can be performed from the beginning of the beginning if Alucard has enough MP to cast them, although the button sequence required to activate them is not revealed initially. The spell sequence needed become available if they are discovered by trial and error or by a players memory or upon purchase of a Magic Scroll from the Master Librarian. Throughout the course of the game, Alucard will gain Relics which allow him to take different forms, including a Wolf Form, Mist Form, and Bat Form. Other relics can be gained which enhance Alucard's abilities while assuming these forms. Each form is assigned its own button, which can be pressed to morph into the form and back. Maintaining these forms consumes MP. These form are initially used in order to gain better access to areas on the map or to evade enemies, but are later able to increase their offensive capabilities. Familiars Alucard can find a variety of Relics that grant him use of a Familiar. Only one familiar can be out at a time and consume MP gradually while they are out. They tend to follow Alucard around and perform independent actions. The familiars level up as Alucard does, and their abilities and aggressiveness increases with their level Fairie The Faerie Familiar and Fairy Familiar tend to heal Alucard's health or status as he needs it. They may also use Medicine found in his inventory. Some of this medicine can only be used by these familiars if Alucard is incapacitated and unable to take any actions (such as being Petrified or dead). Bat The Bat Familiar flutters behind and above Alucard, following him at a sluggish pace, and when it sees an enemy, an exclamation point appears above its head and it charges |right|100px]] towards its target, dealing minor damage. This familiar will level up as it kills enemies, just like Alucard. When Alucard takes the Form of Bat, the Bat Familiar will mistake him for a possible mate, and a heart will appear over its head. Smitten, it will follow him much more closely, making it more useful. Also, additional bats will be summoned depending on the familiar's level. If the Bat relic has been found, whenever Alucard fires off a fireball in Bat Form, any Bat Familiars with him will launch a fireball as well. Ghost The Ghost Familiar esembles a miniature Phantom Skull. It will hover over nearby enemies and damage them with magic. As it increases in levels it will begin to attack faster and eventually its attacks will heal. If Alucard turns into his bat form the Ghost familiar will look around, form three question marks above its head and will leave the screen and no longer assist you. Turning Alucard back to normal or into the mist or wolf form will have the Ghost return. Sword The Sword Familiar attacks nearby enemies. As the sword levels up, it will become more powerful and aggressive. Once reaching level 50 the Sword familiar will disappear from the screen and can now be equipped as a weapon or reactivated in the Relics menu to continue use as a familiar. At level 50 it changes in appearance by gaining two smaller blades on both sides of the blade extending from the hilt. Once reaching level 75 the Sword changes in appearance one last time with the blade changing to a deep blue color that glows blue to blue-green and with the tip of the blade becoming pointed instead of rounded off. At level 75 the Sword also changes its method of attack. Instead of its original attacking method of attempting to fly near enemies, which is usually very innaccurate, and slicing in a circle, it will now quickly fly directly at an enemy, or group of enemies, damaging them and then flying into the background then damaging the same enemies or different enemies it targets as it quickly flies back into the foreground. The Sword Familiar is the only familiar that can use a Spell. The Sword Brothers spell is accomplished by pressing down, then rolling the directional pad 180 degrees forwards and holding up for two seconds, and then suddenly press down and attack at the same time. The sword will perform a move that damages all enemies on the screen Devil and Nose Demon Familiar The Devil Familiar It attacks with a spear. It's curiosity will cause it to push an otherwise inaccessible switch without though of a consequence. By leveling it up, it can become stronger and more aggressive. The Japanese versions of Symphony of the Night ontains an alternate version of the Demon Familiar called a N Demon. Equipment List | valign="top"| |} |} Nagumo baby 20:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) |}